Vanished Grid Structures
Since the birth of Second Life, many grid structures came to life and then died. SLGI team is monitoring the grid since 2013, but many other structures existed before we came online. Grid transformations Grid structures that cannot be considered a Continent are listed in List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters and have a designation name, starting with letter A. Continents only have names. In many cases, a grid structure only gets transformed, upgraded or downgraded. For example, a Microcontinent increases Continent or a continent breaks apart into a Sim Cluster or loses sims until it becomes a microcontinent. There have been noted cases when a sim cluster is transformed into Unassociated Sims or when a sim cluster is born from grouping sims. In other cases, grid structures might come to life from nothing or might also vanish without any remnants. In this case, there will be left a void on the map. After a while, new sims will form and no scars will be visible. The third situation is when a grid structure vanishes only for a limited time. A fourth case is movement. A sim or an entire grid structure can move through the grid from one place to another, creating big headaches for SLGI team. It might appear, for example, that a microcontinent vanished and another one was formed. Continents No Access Continent No Access Continent existed until July 2013. It had the shape of a square with a void middle and had a large visible road. It had between 30 and 37 sims. Since access was restricted, no images from its surface and no surveys could be made. Its coordinates are not well known, but it was in Grid Sector E7, inside A078 Sim Cluster. In spring 2014, a microcontinent was found in the same place, while in spring 2015, a second microcontinent, somehow similar to No Access, was seen. Unfortunately, it vanished before SLGI team could send an expedition there. Its transitory name was C019. Irish - Bonaire Irish - Bonaire was a continent that existed until August 4th 2014. It broke into small pieces, being renamed Nonaire Sim Cluster and received designation name A231. In August 2013, the continent was made of 56 sims, with a total surface of 3067 square km. All sims were with direct water access, no sim completely submerged and no sim was complete dryland. Two, possible 3 estates existed at that time. From August 1st to August 30th, a sim vanished from the map in the 'Irish' part. Then, entire Irish part of this continent vanished from the map, most probably at the end of September 2013. This leaded to major changes in the form of the continent and also in the number of sims. If the number of sims drops below 30, Irish - Bonaire risked to become a Microcontinent. However, things were starting to change in late Octomber. New sims were created around the 'Bonaire' part of the continent, as you can see on the top-left map. The Artisan islands moved away from the continent around October - November 2013 and formed a separate structure. In November 2013 the Irish islands moved close to Nautilus, where they are now known as the Seychelles Microcontinent, a part of the Nautilus continent. They form the Seychelles Subcontinent, that continued to grow, until in September 2014 they were composed of twice more sims that they were in Irish - Bonaire. Things were changing again in 2014. This made Irish-Bonaire the most dynamic of all continents. In January 26th 2014, Second Life Geography Team found that a new long and white Subcontinent was formed in South-East. The vast majority of these sims shared the common name Isles. Previous map of Grid Sector G10 showed that the area hosted no sim in autumn 2013. This increased its number of sims up to 56, exactly its initial size in August 2013. Unfortunately, in August 4th 2014, one year after first mapping, things changed again, but in worse. A lot of sims vanished from the grid and the continent split into smaller pieces. It became a Sim Cluster, with two inner Microcontinents. As a whole, there are still many sims, that could form back the continent if they will move to link one each other. In May 2015, the remnants were found to be even smaller. However, in July 2015, the remaining sims were incorporated in A280 Sim Cluster. Its transitory name was C024. Europe Continent Europe Continent (or Buena Pasca Archipelago) was a private continent, created with the particular style of European middle-ages. The geographic features varied from place to place. There were many navigable channels and internal seas. Buildings were middle-age themed and usually the residents used to wear middle-age costumes. In September 2014, its size slowly decreased to 30 sims and its shape changed into a square. So, Bueno Pesca was in great risk of becoming a Microcontinent. However, in summer 2015, there was nothing left from it. Its transitory name was C025. Seductive Continent First listed as a Microcontinent, seductive upgraded as a real continent and got an accelerated development. this included the construction of a central airport and a network of waterways. It was an Adult continent. Later, it broke into a Sim Cluster. Its transitory name was C028. IGBC Continent IGBC (International Gay Beach Club) was created for gay people. The first sims were built in 2009. Slowly, it grew up to the size of a continent, with 37 sims and a lot of water for sailing. The growing process was continuously, with new sims added every a few months. Then, on March 1st 2015, the vast majority of sims vanished. Its transitory name was C027. Sim clusters and microcontinents See List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters for online structures. The list of vanished microcontinents and sim clusters include: *A002 Vampire Microcontinent - M - 945-947/1391-1394, Liquid designs *A003 - M - 993-1000/1339-1346 (appeared in two places) *A004 Mar Lesbiana - M - 1034-1042/1374-1378 - upgraded to Continent status *A010 EduFinland Sim Cluster - (S) - 1138-1144/1182-1185 *A012 - S - 501-504/696-698 *A020 GY Sim Cluster - S - 500-505/1056-1059 *A022 Fatimas Microcontinent - M - 533-536/1084-1088 - only a few remaining sims *A024 - S - 500-519/1044-1097 - a large sim cluster *A038 - Freedom - 751-755/1010-1019 - upgraded to Freedom Continent *A044 A044 Sim Cluster - S - 1067-1073/932-936 *A046 Juicy Microcontinent - M - 1034-1038/1090-1093 *A045 - M - 1027-1029/1088-1091 *A049 - M - 1088-1089/1123-1125 - (no access) *A058 Snake Microcontinent - M - 993-1001/1339-1346, sims with snake names *A065 - Zenshi Microcontinent *A069 - Ein Sim Cluster *A064 - S - 837-848/1070-1080 *A068 - S - 696-703/1238-1244 (decresed to 4 sims) *A069 Ein Sim Cluster - S - 628-632/1314-1318 *A072 Huffman Microcontinent - M - 525-529/1370-1375 *A085 FurNation Microcontinent - (M) - 513-517/893-894 *A093 Paradox Microcontinent - (M) - 556-558/1182-1193 (only 5 distant sims remaining) *A114 (A114 Sim Group) - (I) - 666-667/1407-1407 (vanished into Unassociated Sims) *A115 Wild Canyon Country - (I) - 704-704/684-684 isolated sim *A118 Sim Cluster - (S) - 701-723/954-980 *A127 Tabor - Scimitar Microcontinent - (M) - 784-789/1348-1352 *A128 Breedable Microcontinent - (M) - 768-770/1372-1373 *A131 Microcontinent- (M) - 890-897/850-853 *A135 Los Cabos Isolated Sim - (I) - 801/870 *A136 (Open Life Village) - (I) - 810-810/813-813 isolated sim (no access) *A144 Sim Cluster - (S) - 869-884/1141-1164, sims with mathematic disposition *A151 (A151 Microcontinent) - became A151 Sim Cluster *A153 FutureWork Sims - (S + M) - 830-833/1276-1283 *A154 Microcontinent - (M) - 891-895/1307-1309 *A155 Voltai - Ukunga Microcontinent - (M) - 800-802/1352-1354 *A163 State Of Mind Microcontinent - (M) - 955-957/978-980 *A164 North West Sansara Sims - (I) - 986-993/1006-1013 *A171 Toxxic Microcontinent - (M) - 899-902/1121-1123 *A172 A172 Sim Cluster - (S) - 900-934/1102-1159 *A178 Sim Cluster - (S) - 1000-1021/923-947 *A190 Sim Cluster - (S + M) - 1043-1051/1253-1258 *A195 Sim Group - (I) - 1165-1173/1006-1006 - North part of the Teen Grid Estates *A196 The East End Isolated Sim - (I) - 1145-1145/1164-1164, isolated sim *A204 OC One Stop - Isolated Sim - (I) - 1300-1300/1240-1240 - remote sim *A215 Solfeena Microcontinent - (M) - 806-808/1029-1032, grid sector H10 *A216 SAS Microcontinent - (M) - 919-923/1029-1033, grid sector I10 (no access) *A225 Othala Isolated Sim - (I) - 1205-1205/1090-1090, grid sector L10 *A229 Microcontinent - (M) - 1094-1096/1213-1214, grid sector J12 *A231 Bonaire Sim Cluster - (S) - 717-742/1022-1041, grid sector G10 *A232 (Arabian Microcontinent) - (M) - 665-667/1087-1089, grid sector F10 *A355 Celebration Sea - 1014-1040/1020-1045, temporary vanishing Grid Sectors Grid Sector K14 (1100-1200/1400-1500) hosted a single sim at Coordinates 1100/1401 (straight at the South-West corner) in May 2015, but in August 2015, the sim was gone. See List Of Grid Sectors and Void Ocean for more details. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Continents *List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters Category:Lists